Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a capacitor assembly which comprises a container having a bottom and an open end, a capacitor body carried in the container including a centrally disposed hollow core having a bore composed of substantially flat intersecting surfaces, a cup-shaped member carried on the bottom and having a centrally disposed spike extending into the hollow core to engage surfaces of the bore and lock the spike in place, means closing the open end of the container and means for electrically connecting the capacitor body into an electrical circuit.
It is well known that electrical capacitors are subjected to varying amounts of mechanical vibrations. One standard method of avoiding damage to the capacitor due to vibration is to place tar or asphalt in the bottom of the capacitor body. Of recent years, varying types of anchoring spikes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,824 issued Oct. 10, 1972 to John B. Greskamp have been used. While such arrangements have been, for the most part satisfactory, they are sometimes complicated to fabricate in a capacitor assembly and, in addition, they sometimes do not provide adequate electrical insulation between the capacitor body and the container.